


Isuti Emhlophe

by PitaVegeta1



Series: Writings in a Picture Book [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitaVegeta1/pseuds/PitaVegeta1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy piece of T'Challa/Sam pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isuti Emhlophe

**Author's Note:**

> Outside of the movie verse. Google gave me the translation the language is Xhosa.  
> Characters and pictures are not mine.

The afternoon sun hung heavy above him. It had been an easy week for the Avengers, a couple of terrorist cells eradicated over the weekend and some diplomatic ass kissing during the week.

Considering this Sam had escaped while Steve was distracted by Tony's ass. Breaking away from the compound for an light lunch and some sights; truthfully Sam was bored.

He would usually be hanging with Shield agents or the new recruits but his mind was approximately 7,538 miles away. He thought of calling but wasn't sure if T'Challa was sleep, counting the seven hour time difference; or out protecting Wakanda dressed in a tight black body encompassing suit.

The chime of his phone interrupted the path of those thoughts. Sam squinted at the screen as it adjusted to daylight. He was shocked to see he has received a message from T'Challa's Dora Milaje. Fear struck him, what if T'Challa had been injured or... He looked at the message, his heart slowed as he realized it was a picture message. A little more at ease he hit download, only to choke as pure unadulterated lust overtook him.

[T'Challa ](https://timestylelife.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/sdboseman_spring2013_4.jpg?w=360)was sprawled on beautiful tiled bench, bags at his side, a pensive look on his face and dressed in a immaculate white suit. Sam was sure all the air had walked right out of lungs.The phone gave a double chime this time with text.

_'He has been pouting since you left and is to proud to call you. '_

_'Call Him!! '_

Sam felt as if his cheeks would burst with how hard he was grinning. Opening his contacts he scrolled to _T'Challa_ and pressed the little green phone.

Two short rings before a deep accent greeted his ears.

"Hello Birdy."

"[Hello Kitty](http://minutes.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Anthony-Mackie-CaptainAmericaEvent.png)."

**Author's Note:**

> isuti emhlophe = white suit


End file.
